This invention relates to systems for insulating the interior of high-temperature furnaces and the like, and especially to insulating systems utilizing ceramic fibers. More particularly, the invention relates to modular lining systems wherein the interior of the furnace is lined with a plurality of individual blocks or modules that are clamped or otherwise fitted together and anchored to the furnace walls and ceiling.
For many years, heat treating furnaces, ceramic kilns, brick kilns, and the like were lined with dense fireclay brick. Later, insulating firebrick replaced the dense fireclay brick because of its lighter weight and better insulating properties.
More recently, ceramic fiber material made of alumina-silica fibers formed into blankets has replaced the insulating firebrick as the lining for such furnaces and kilns. The latest advance in the art is the use of modular units in which the ceramic fiber blankets are assembled and attached to the steel frame defining the furnace or kiln.
This type of arrangement is shown in the following patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor Date ______________________________________ 3,819,468 Sauder et al. 6-25-74 3,832,815 Balaz et al. 9-3-74 3,854,262 Brady 12-17-74 3,892,396 Monaghan 7-1-75 3,940,244 Sauder et al. 2-24-76 3,952,470 Byrd 4-27-76 3,993,237 Sauder et al. 11-23-76 4,001,996 Byrd 1-11-77 4,012,877 Byrd 3-22-77 4,088,825 Carr 5-9-78 4,120,641 Myles 10-17-78 4,202,148 Frahme et al. 5-13-80 4,222,337 Christiansen 9-16-80 4,246,852 Werych 1-27-81 4,240,023 Dunlap 2-3-81 4,287,839 Leverin et al. 9-8-81 4,336,086 Rast 6-22-82 4,429,504 Hounsel et al. 2-7-84 4,440,099 Bracket 4-3-84 4,449,345 Hounsel et al. 5-22-84 4,473,015 Hounsel 9-25-84 ______________________________________
One difficulty with these ceramic fiber modules is that the fiber blanket portions or blocks tend to shrink lengthwise when exposed to high-temperatures (e.g., from 1400.degree. F. to 3100.degree. F.) so that gaps are formed between the ends of the blankets or modules and the insulating effect of the insulation system is drastically reduced.
The ceramic fiber insulating module construction of the present invention, however, reduces the difficulties indicated above and affords other features and advantages heretofore not obtainable.